But I have a good feeling about this one!
by fatetinhour
Summary: In which Aradia picks a site to dig near her matesprit's hive. She had a good feeling about that particular piece of dirt. There was a teasure untold, and she was going to find it! Rated T for Karkat's mouth.


**Head canon: Ever since Aradia and Karkat became matesprits, Aradia has stopped using her burn up at the edges skirts. She now prefers pants, and often uses the excuse "Can I use your yard for a arogocal dig?" to stay as close to Karkat as she can. Karkat was annoyed by it, but now has gotten used to seeing Aradia in his hive and outside his door. **

**Sketches for fanfics. XD **

**-I won't fall in love with ya, until I get a little more-**

It was another day, and a new site to be made right beside a window near my matesprit's house. I knew Karkat wouldn't like me so close to his hive, but I had a good feeling about the ground next to the window. There was a treasure untold, just waiting to be rediscovered. As I grabbed my shovel to start digging, already having the site marked, I heard my PDA ring. Perhaps it was Sollux? No one else than Karkat usually disturbed me in my digs.

"Hello?"

"Hey AA, where are you?"

"...Outside of Karkat's hive."

"Why are you near that priick'2 hiive?"

After Sollux and I left our quadrant, and Karkat and I began ours, he had a resentment toward Karkat. He stilled loved me, and still hadn't gotten over me. It felt like one of those human breakups, where the "ex" and the "current" as they called them, would fight while the female was left in between. There had been many nights where I prayed to those human's god, hoping for an answer.

"Oh, I'm doing a dig near his house. There's nothing more to say than that, Sollux."

"AA, tell the truth."

"But I am! Why would I be lying to you?"

"Send a piicture."

I sighed as I took of picture of me smiling a broken smile with shovel in hand. I sent him the picture, and he left with a "just...don't talk to hiim, okay?" I turned my phone off. If anyone had something important to say, they could wait. I just wanted to dig, and find that treasure I felt deep in my heart.

-Scene Change-

A bright yellow light shone in the large, rectangular hole I was currently in. I looked up, and saw a tired looking Karkat. I smiled and he weakly smiled back.

"Hey fuckass."

"Hi Karkat. How are you feeling? You don't look so well."

"Oh you know how that nooksucker, monkey I take care of is. I've had to stand 2 hours of him and his stupid fucking miracles."

Gamzee was a funny fellow, no doubt a bit..."off." But the crazy clown certainly meant well. He had his own of showing it. "I'm sure Gamzee didn't mean bad by it. He just wanted to spend time with his moirial, that's all."

"Well he can show it a different way, because I'm not standing another fucking rap session."

I laughed, amused by Karkat. He complained about mostly anything that came to mind, the complete opposite of me. I had nothing to complain about, and if I did, I focused on the good things.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"You."

"Oh." His face was turning red again. I smiled it off. He was embarrassed by the slightest things.

"So why are you next to my window at this hour?"

"The typical reason. I'm out for a dig."

"Can't you go somewhere else to dig, and not right beside my hive?"

"But I have a good feeling about this site!"

"And don't you say that about every damn site?"

I laughed nervously. He had a point, but didn't he know how I felt about this one? No, he didn't. "One more chance?"

"I'll stay outside with you."

"Thank you!"

-Scene Change-

For the next few hours, I dug, searching for that treasure. Karkat eventually fell asleep besides the wall, with his husktop on his lap. I was now all covered with dirt, and I thought I felt something cold in my pants. I brushed myself off, and got rid of all the extra dirt to continue digging. As I raised a pile of dirt to throw out, my eye caught something. A faded, green piece of cloth. I pulled on it, and it was a dress, fitted for an adult. It looked similar to Kanaya's blood color, and had a lovely rose pattern on it.

"...What?"

My sign, Ares, was on it. There was no doubt. Excitement started to bubble up inside my dark red veins, realizing, "This could belong to some ancient ancestor!" I got out of my little hole, and put the dress next to Karkat. I jumped right back in to search for more artifacts where ever they may be. It had not been in vain. I found two more items, both clothes. After more digging, I realized that's all that there was. Certainly not enough for my hunger, but enough for one night.

An old, torn gray cloak with black leggings with candy red stripes on them. If Karkat had an ancestor, this would be his. I neatly folded the clothing, and storied it in my modus. I smiled at the sleeping Karkat, my heart filling up to the brim with pity for him. I kissed his forehead, and left with my findings and shovel. I would explain everything to him in the morning.

-End-

**If there's going to be a follow-up to this, it's probably going to be shorter than this. Sorry if I got any character OOC. Ugh, I can't write for shit. **


End file.
